dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurumi Tokisaki vs DmC! Dante
Summary: Date A Live vs DmC! Devil May Cry '' ''Note: This was original gonna be Gehrman the First Hunter vs Sister Friede No Research No Rules Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight Kurumi was walking around Limbo wondering where she is, and trying to find a way out. However, Kurumi began to hear gunshots which made her curious, and followed the noise. As she made it towards the gunshots she saw a young man around his early to mid twenties shooting weird looking creatures. She also seem to notice the man had a sword on his back. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the sword transform into two gauntlets as he smashes another creature into the ground making it evaporate from being killed by the man's weapon. “Could he be a Spirit?” Kurumi mumbled under her breath thinking about it, but that was cut short when one of the creatures came after. Kurumi took out her flintlock pistol, and shot the creature in the head killing it instantly it. Kurumi took a good look at the creature, and to be honest she was disgusted by the creature has a horn of fluid emerging from the holes in its face, and it wields a large razor. “Hey you!” Kurumi looked over to see the male that spoke. He had both his pistols pointing at, but he lowered them thinking that she wasn’t a threat. “I never seen you before who are you?!” The male spoke. Kurumi giggled as she now spoke. “Well I’m not from here, and call me Kurumi!” Kurumi said which gained the males attention more. “Well then Kurumi I’m Dante, and when you said not from here. Do you mean you're a demon?” Dante spoke. Kurumi giggled, and decided to play along. “Who knows. Maybe i am. Maybe i’m not!” Kurumi told Dante. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how to get out of here. I’m lost!” Kurumi told Dante. However, Dante took a look at her left eye, and saw it was a golden clock. Dante instantly knew she wasn’t human. “Well considering you don’t seem human. I ain’t gonna let the world meet you!” Dante told Kurumi who giggled again. (Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle - Devil May Cry 3) “Well I guess you’re no use to me then!” Kurumi told Dante as she pointed both her flintlock pistol, and musket at her. Dante pulled out Ebony & Ivory and points them towards Kurumi. Fight Kurumi fired both her guns at Dante who was dodging each of them as he fired back, but to his surprise he felt bullets pierce his back. Dante turned around to see two other Kurumis firing bullets at him. ‘This isn’t good’ Dante thought to himself as he fired at three Kurumis. However, he felt weak, like someone was draining his stamina. That’s because one of the Kurumis activated City of Devouring Time. Dante kept firing his bullets towards each Kurumi as he dodges her bullets. However, to his surprise again he notice more Kurumis firing at him. ‘How the hell is she making clones of herself?’ Dante thought himself, but his train of thought was cut off when several bullets pierced through his torso. To Kurumi’s shock she saw his torso heal from the bullets she, and her clones put into him. Thankfully for Kurumi Dante was still under the effect of the City of Devouring Time which he’ll get weaker. Dante pulled out Rebellion as he makes the blade form into Ophion as he grabs one of the Kurumis, and pulls her closer towards him. Dante kicked the Kurumi in the stomach as she was sent back. Dante pulled Ivory as he shoots the Kurumi but his bullets bounce of the astral dress, but thankfully for Dante one bullet went into her head killing the clone. Kurumi grunted she, thought of a way to get that sword away from him. Dante looked for the real Kurumi but he can’t tell which one is the real one. “Well I guess gotta kill you all!” Dante said as he rushed towards the Kurumis as he attempts strike at each one with his Rebellion, but they dodged his attacks. Dante looked to see each Kurumi he should go for. Dante decided to transform Rebellion into Aquila as he launches multiple throwing stars at each all three Kurumis as he pulls them in closer towards him. Dante instantly transforms Aquila into his axe Arbiter, and his hits the kurumis causing them to go flying through walls leaving massives holes. Dante felt better, and no longer weak for he got the Kurumi that activated City of Devouring Time. (JJBA: All Star Battle OST - Light Mode - Kars Theme) However, Dante saw that they was still getting shot at as he notice three more Kurumis. However, Kurumi shot Dante with Yud as she starts to look at him in shock. However, she gained a sinister smiles. Hands started to appear from under Dante as the Kurumis where firing more bullets into him, however, his healing factor saved. ‘Your healing factor won’t save you for long!’ Kurumi thought to herself as she got an idea.Dante manage to get out of the hands grip a he looks over towards the kurumis firing as him as he keeps dodging all their bullets. Dante notices a giant clock near the Kurumi in the back. “That must be the original!” Dante mumbled to himself as he pulls out Osiris, and lunges towards the Kurumis. However one of the Kurumis activated the City of Devouring Time again as he gets onto his knees as he feels weak again, and not only that but hands appeared hand him, and latched onto him. Two of the Kurumi’s were firing at Dante as he notices the one with the giant clock was gone. “Damnit I need to get out of here!” Dante told himself. As bullets kept piercing through Dante, and he healing factoring keeping up he starts to get very pissed which then he activated Devil Trigger, and all the Kurumis are stuck in the air. Dante transforms Rebellion into Arbiter as jumps up, and slams one of the Kurumis into the ground causing a tremor fault killing of them. Dante then transforms Arbiter into his flaming Gauntlets Erix as punches the other Kurumi onto the ground. Dante then slams his fist into ground on the Kurumi’s head. However, he looked for the other one so he could end this. After searching a second he sees the Kurumi as he transform Erix into Rebellion as he jumps up slashes her through the building. Suddenly Dante reverted back into human form as he grunts. “Damnit not now!” However Dante’s grunt was cut short when he felt wind pulling him. He looked over to see a mini black orb. The wind wasn’t very strong, but it was getting stronger as he tries to get away, but Kurumi activates City of Devouring Time again. Kurumi shoots Dante in the chest a couple times as he falls back. By the time Dante could recover he was already consumed by the Spatial Quake. K.O Kurumi walks over towards the remains, and notices Dante’s guns are here. Kurumi decided to take them with her as she walks away. Conclusion Amaterasu: The Winner is Kurumi Tokisaki Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs